Castle Oblivion
by Minatu-chan
Summary: She was there on a self given mission. She had to destroy Castle Oblivion... It was the only way to protect those she cared about. If she didn't, then what would happen to her friends? ONE-SHOT


**Hello there! My name is Minatu-chan! XD This one-shot is a short and sweet story about someone who we all know very well, but of course, you'd never have guessed this is what happened to her! She's one of my favorite KH female characters~ If you can guess who she is, awesome!**

**_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

There was something strange happening, and I never seemed to notice it. I had grown up on Destiny Islands. I felt so at home under those stars and listening to the waves crash against the sandy shore. I was only eleven when I left it. I never wanted to. I wanted to stay and tell Riku intriguing stories about the darkness. I wanted him to stay untainted by it. He was the Keyblade Master. I could see that strength sparkling in his teal blue eyes. I'd always been too curious for my own good.

-.-

_ "Riku, see that there...? That star is called Disney Castle, and that one is Agrahbah," I smiled down at my younger companion. His eyes wide in amazement._

_ "How do you know these things, Nio?" he asked. He was only eight, I didn't expect him to understand. I had been researching these things since I was his age. I used the secret place's door to travel to different worlds. It was my gift. I had a keyblade too, but it wasn't like the real one... It was fake._

_ "Well, it's cause I'm older and wiser," I replied, smirking. He snorted._

_ "I'm sure I'll be even smarter than you when I'm your age!" he retorted. I giggled softly._

_ "Whatever, squirt!" I laughed, ruffling his hair. He made a face and an angry growl so I began to race forward through the sand._

-.-

I pushed my feet forward over the floor. As I looked around, realization dawned on me. I was millions of miles away from Destiny Islands, and I'd probably never see Riku again. This thought made me incredibly sad.

"Riku..." I whispered and stared at the locket I had around my neck. Within it was a picture of him and my parents. Tears ran down my face.

"So this is Castle Oblivion," I whispered. I made sure to leave Riku when I knew for sure that he had a new friend. I didn't want him to miss me, at least, not too much. He was such a sweet kid, I couldn't do a cruel thing like that to him. I called my anti-Keyblade to my hands.

"I have to destroy this place, for Riku and Sora!" I cried, rushing into the giant castle I had described to Riku once. He'd thought I'd completely made up the place. It had all seemed so unreal to him. I hoped he'd always think that it was some made up place, far away in the furthest crevices of my mind. I cut through several heartless as I ran through the winding paths, looking endlessly for the heart of the castle. It was where I would place the bombs.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a place for kids to be running around in," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a man dressed completely in black and wearing an eye patch. He held to navy blue or dark purple guns in his hands. I felt my heart speed up. I bit my lip in fear.

"I'm not a kid," I squeaked unable to sound all that fearless or sure of myself.

"You sound like one," the man replied. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and there were gray streaks in it. He was scarred on his face too. It made me wonder how old he was.

-.-

_ "Do you know how many stars there are?" Riku asked me. I looked down at him in surprise._

_ "They're endless, just like numbers. You could count them forever and still not count all of them, silly," I replied smiling brightly._

_ "That's weird. They should be countable," Riku pouted. I grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug, "Wha-what are you doing!" He looked shocked to suddenly be in my arms._

_ "You're just so cute when you pout, Riku!" I squealed, squeezing him tighter._

_ "I-I can't breathe..."_

-.-

"I'm not," I insisted to this strange man. He shrugged, seeming to not really care about my opinion.

"Well, don't get yourself into trouble. There are some cruel people lurking around this place," he said and left. He seemed to not care either way if I was caught by the people he'd mentioned or was killed by the heartless that were also about. I shrugged, glad to be rid of the man then continued on my way to find the heart of the castle. I knew what it looked like at the very least. I'd been there just once. It was called the Chamber of Waking. If I could at least get rid of the parts of the castle that surrounded this room, I would have dealt some damage.

I stumbled into a bright room. I breathed in the light vanilla scent of the room and smiled. I'd found it. The Chamber of Waking.

-.-

_ "Rikuu!" I called, looking around the play island for the younger boy. Where had he and Sora gone this time? I really needed to talk to the silver haired boy. I looked around and spotted the paopu fruit tree. I ran across the wood bridge, finding the two boys fighting._

_ "Riku! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I cried, hugging him and completely interrupting their fight._

_ "Nio! What are you doing?" Riku complained, trying to push me off of him. I took his face in my hands and stared down into those teal eyes of his._

_ "Listen close Riku," I said seriously, "I might not ever come back this time."_

_ "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes widening in a mixture of shock and fear._

_ "... And I want you to know that I really love you, okay? You're the best not-brother I could ever ask for," I told him, tears forming in my eyes. I stood, turning my back to him, "Good bye." Sora remained quiet, already seeming to have drifted off into his own bubble of happiness._

_ "Nio?" he whispered and I began to walk away._

_ "Nio! NIO!" he cried after me. I pushed into a run, quickly finding my way to the secret cave. Tears made my face sticky._

_ "I'm so sorry, Riku..."_

-.-

The Chamber of Waking was soon filled with dangerous bombs. In my hand I held the trigger to blowing the whole place up. There was no way anyone was ever going to find this place. I wanted to keep both Riku and Sora safe. If I destroyed this gigantic castle successfully, then Sora wouldn't fall into a seemingly endless slumber... and Riku wouldn't be left all alone, searching. I held my hands close to my heart.

"Please work," I prayed softly. I wanted those two to be happy. I loved Riku so much, and if Sora was happy then I knew he would be too. I turned to the door and pushed it open sligtly, peering out into the hall. There was no one there so I exited, quickly hiding the door from view once more. The Chamber of Waking would soon be impossible to open.

"Oh, looks like we have an intruder," a voice said. When I turned to the owner, their face was hidden in the shadows. I held back my gasp of surprise.

"What do you want?" I asked in a soft voice. A smile spread across the person's face.

"I want your heart," he answered. My eyes widened as fear gripped my heart. I could feel it fall straight into my toes.

"Wh-why would you want that?" I stuttered in fright.

"Because as a Nobody, I don't have one," he answered, taking a step toward me. He wore a strange black coat and his hood covered the top half of his face. I summoned my Keyblade to me, my fingers trembling in fear.

"I won't let you escape. Don't worry," he hissed. In that moment, I knew he was stronger. I knew he would kill me. I dropped my Keyblade and turned tail to run. He laughed and I fumbled for the button that was in my pocket. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"I don't want to die!" I wept as I felt my fingers curl around the switch. I pressed the button and the ground began to shake. The man paused and looked around. I kept running, trying my hardest to escape. I glanced back, seeing the man fly through several walls due to the force of the explosion. I ran through several corridors before the impact hit me. I flew straight into the arms of a Neoshadow. I gasped and tried to escape its slashes. Blood poured into my eyes and I freaked out.

"HELP!" I screamed as the Neoshadow tore at me. I wriggled beneath it, attempting to hack at it with my faux Keyblade. Tears ran down my face as I realized I couldn't see anymore. My heart continued to race, and my breath became scarce.

"Help... me..." I whispered before completely losing consciousness.

**Here's some interesting information~ Today I will become an officially published author on amazon . com! Yay me! The story is called "In a Coma" and it's an ebook/kindle book. If you're interested, you can purchase it for 99 cents. :) **

**Please Review! And maybe guess who she is! XD  
**


End file.
